Bis(s) der Mond die Sonne verführt
by JainaSyal
Summary: Seit über einem Jahr leben Bella und ihre kleine Familie jetzt gemeinsam mit den Cullens, als große Familie. Sie hat die Liebe ihres Daseins: Edward geheiratet, wie auch Eddy u. Amy. Nach der Hochzeit zogen alle,als Familie Mason nach Alaska, wo sie jetzt alle mal wieder die Schulbank drücken, bis zu jenem Tag, da Rosalie und Alice herausfinden, was eigentlich nicht sein kann...
1. Chapter 1

**Die Figuren gehören **Stephenie Meyer **, außer die von mir erfundenen. Ich verdiene mit dieser Story nichts.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Als aller erstes mal: **

Ich widme diese Story **tanja riddle**, welche mich überhaupt erst darauf gebracht hat diese Geschichte zu verfassen. Es ist eine eigenständige Story, die aber ebenso als Fortsetzung zu ihrer Fanfic „**Wieder vereint**" zu verstehen ist. Es besteht einen nahtlosen Übergang von ihrer Story zu dieser.

Zum zweiten: ehe ich es vergesse, der Titel dieser Story ist eine Homage, an jene, die meinen Geist beim schreiben dieser Zeilen beflügelten **Saltatio Mortis**, denn **Bis der Mond die Sonne verführt**

ist eine Zeile aus ihrem Song: _Wieder unterwegs_. Auf das sie noch viele Jahre weiter musizieren und die Mittelaltermärkte, allen voran die MPS- Märkte rocken. *g*

**Inhalt**

_Seit etwas über einem Jahr leben Bella, ihr Sohn und Amy jetzt gemeinsam mit den Cullens, als große Familie. Sie hat die Liebe ihres Daseins: Edward geheiratet, während Eddy und Amy sich ebenfalls das Jawort gaben. Nach der Hochzeit im kleinen Kreis, sind sie alle als Familie Mason nach Alaska gezogen, wo sie alle mal wieder die Schulbank drücken, bis zu jenem Tag, da Rosalie und Alice entdecken, was eigentlich nicht sein kann..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

** 1. Eine neue Gabe **

*_Rosalie_*

„Ich werde Tante! Ich werde Tante!"

Alice umtänzelte mich wie ein Flummi und dass nun schon seit Minuten, bis ich sie endlich zu packen bekam und sie Kopfschüttelnd ansah. „_Alice_!" Rief ich, stieß sie hinter mich auf das Sofa und zeigte ihr einen Vogel. „Das... das ist_ völlig unmöglich_! Ich... bin ein Vampir! _Nicht_ schwanger!" Wiederholte ich und riss mir die zu kleine Bluse vom Leib und warf sie meiner Freundin und Vampirschwester entgegen. Alice aber sah mich feixend an und schüttelte ihrerseits den Kopf, als sie auf mich und meinen Bauch zeigte. „Liebe Rose, wie... erklärst du dir dann dein Bäuchlein? Deinen größeren Durst und...das hier?!" Sie sprang auf, flitzte an mir vorbei und hielt mir meine zerfetzte Bluse entgegen. Fragend und zugleich triumphierend schaute sie mich an.

Ich seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Einfach: Stress," zählte ich in typisch menschlicher Geste an einem Finger ab, „...da habe ich schon immer mehr getrunken. Zweitens: ich habe definitiv nicht zugenommen, du hast sicher die Klamotte einlaufen lassen! Oh, _Alice_, _das_...ist gar nicht lustig!"

Alice schoss scheinbar beleidigt an mir vorbei, in der Tür aber wirbelte sie wieder zu mir herum. „Fein, okay," sie verschränkte die Arme und sah mich eingeschnappt an, sie machte abrupt auf dem Absatz kehrt und sauste davon, doch ich hörte noch wie sie ihren Satz beendete. „Und die Herzschläge bilde ich mir ein, sowie meine Vision, alles klar!"

Schon halb wieder am Schreibtisch blieb ich wie angewurzelt stehen und lauschte. Ein seltsames Gefühl, das etwas in meiner Erinnerung rührte machte sich in mir breit_. Schwindel?_ Ich runzelte die Stirn und stützte mich auf dem Tisch ab. Jetzt wo sie es ausgesprochen hatte und ich nachdachte, ich lauschte, kam ich nicht umhin, es zu hören und sank in den Stuhl neben mir.

_Aber...das... WIE?!_

Noch immer fassungslos sah ich in den Spiegel, der mir gegenüber hing. Ganz langsam stand ich auf und musterte mein Spiegelbild, lauschte. Ja, jetzt hörte ich es ganz deutlich, zwei winzige, leise schlagende Herzen, wie ein flatternder, junger Vogel, der hektisch mit den Flügeln schlug. Es klang völlig durcheinander, unrythmisch, bis es mir gelang zwei verschiedene Schlagmuster zu identifizieren. Ich legte mir eine Hand auf den Bauch und schloss die Augen. Plötzlich war ich sehr dankbar dafür, dass... die anderen heute alle schon aus dem Haus waren, so hatte Alice Gezappel keiner mitbekommen. Aber mir war auch klar, dass wenn Eddy und oder Edward noch in der Nähe gewesen sein sollten, dann, wusste es jetzt noch jemand. Und da blieb die Frage, ob Alice es vor den beiden würde verbergen können, so aufgeregt und begeistert sie gewesen war. Ich seufzte und griff nach meinem Handy, Emmett musste mich in der Schule abmelden und ich wusste, es gab nur eine Ausrede, die er mir glauben würde, wieso ich nicht kam, also gab ich ihm genau diese: Jagen, ich hatte Durst und musste jagen, jetzt sofort. Tatsächlich fuhr ich los, noch ehe er aufgelegt hatte. Ich wollte und musste zu dem einzigen in der Familie der mir helfen konnte, der mir hoffentlich eine Erklärung geben, eine finden konnten: Carlisle. Und der war im Krankenhaus, also... musste ich eben genau jetzt und direkt dort hin.

-X-.-X-

_*Carlisle*_

Ich kam aus dem OP und wollte gerade zu meiner Visite aufbrechen, daher hielt ich auf das Schwesternzimmer zu. Doch Ivi, eine junge Schwester hielt mich zurück. „Dr. Cullen!" Sie stand in der geöffneten Tür eines Patientenzimmers und schloss diese nachdem sie mich gerufen hatte. Fragend sah ich sie an. „Eine ihrer Töchter wartet in Ihrem Büro, sie...naja, sie schien ziemlich aufgewühlt und..." es war offensichtlich, das die Mittzwanzigerin nach dem richtigen Wort suchte und so war ich gezwungen zu warten. Ich wurde, was selten genug geschah tatsächlich ungeduldig, dabei hielt die Pause gar nicht länger als fünf, vielleicht sechs Sekunden an. „...ich weiß nicht recht, beunruhigt?" Fragend schaute sie mich an.

„Beunruhigt?" Wiederholte ich nachdenklich, Ivi nickte und sah mich vielsagend an, während ich plötzlich Mühe hatte meine eigene Unruhe zu verbergen. Was in alles in der Welt sollte einen der anderen Sorgen machen? Und noch dazu so große, dass sie mich hier aufsuchten? „Welche Tochter?" Fragte ich rasch. Ivi lächelte und öffnete schon wieder die Tür hinter sich: „Ähm...die große Blonde."

_Rosalie?!_

Ich nickte hastig und wandte mich um. Während sie wieder im Zimmer abtauchte, eilte ich zum Treppenhaus und dort die Treppen hinauf.

Ich rannte so rasch hinauf, wie es einem Menschen möglich war und schloss in meinem Büro angekommen hinter mir hastig ab. Suchend schaute ich durch mein Büro, Rosalie stand mit dem Rücken zu mir am Fenster und schien mich seltsamerweise noch gar nicht bemerkt zu haben. Verwundert blieb ich stehen. „Rosalie?"

Sie zuckte sichtbar zusammen. Ich runzelte die Stirn. _Wieso hat sie mich noch gar nicht wahrgenommen? Was ist zu Hause passiert?_

Als sie sich jetzt herumdrehte fielen mir dann auch sofort zwei Dinge auf; zum einen schaute sie mich tatsächlich unruhig und hilfesuchend an, zum anderen war da: ihre Haltung. Wäre sie ein Mensch gewesen, hätte ich sofort geahnt, gewusst wo das Problem war: ihre Hände lagen in eindeutiger Geste schützend vor ihrem Bauch. Nur war da die Tatsache, das wir Vampire waren und somit dieser eine bestimmte Grund: Schwangerschaft unmöglich war.

Also, was ging hier...

_Moment!_

Irritiert hörte und sah ich mich um. In meinem Büro waren wir alleine, das aber auch nach wie vor niemand in meinem Vorzimmer zu sein schien irritierte mich. Ich hörte doch genau zwei Herzschläge, wenn auch gedämpft und hektisch... _Stop! Hektisch? Nein flatternd! Ein Kinderherz, ein Säugling genau genommen._ Ich öffnete die Augen und schaute wieder hinüber zu Rosalie. Sie blickte mich noch immer an, es waren höchstens zehn Sekunden vergangen, seit sie sich umgedreht hatte, für uns aber eine Ewigkeit.

„Carlisle..."

Ich trat auf sie zu, das Geräusch wurde deutlicher, ich identifizierte jetzt mit Gewissheit zwei klopfende Kinderherzen, beide in einem eigenen Rhythmus, als kämpften sie gegeneinander. Ich war mir ganz sicher, das ich mich nicht täuschte, ich kannte dieses Geräusch zu gut. Ich war nicht nur Vampir, ich war auch Arzt und nicht selten Gynäkologe gewesen. „Rosalie," sagte ich leise und legte ihr meine Hand auf den Bauch, ich schmunzelte und konnte doch nicht fassen, was ich da hörte und nun auch deutlich sah, sie hatte tatsächlich einen kleinen Bauchansatz.

„Carlisle wie...wie...?" Fragte sie fassungslos und schaute von unseren Händen hinauf zu mir, ohne ihren Satz überhaupt zu beenden.

„Ich... weiß es nicht," antwortete ich und zog sie mit mir, drückte sie wenige Meter weiter sanft und bestimmt auf eine Liege, ganz so, als hätte ich einen verletzlichen Menschen vor mir und keine von uns. Sie musterte mich, schaute auf das Ultraschallgerät neben uns und sah mich mit einem deutlichen Blick an, der mich zweifelnd fragte: _Bist- du- verrückt?_ Dennoch legte sie sich anstandslos auf die Liege, sie machte sogar ihren Bauch frei, indem sie Emmetts Pullover den sie trug hochzog, bevor sie ihrem Zweifel Luft machte: „Und? Was soll das bringen? Das Ding kommt doch ohnehin nicht durch unsere Haut."

„Vampire, werden gewöhnlich auch nicht Schwanger, nicht? Lass es mich überprüfen, okay?"

Sie schnaubte verächtlich, nickte aber trotzdem. Ich grinste und fuhr das Gerät hoch, drückte ihr schon mal was Gel auf den Bauch. Sie beobachtete mich kurz und sah anschließend zur Decke. „Kleinen Moment noch," erklärte ich, flitzte die zwei Meter zu meinem Schrank, zog etwas aus der Schublade, entpackte es, setzte es zusammen und ließ es im Hinsetzen, in meinen Kittel rutschen. Ich wusste zwar, das meine Aktion eben für jedes menschliche Auge viel zu schnell gewesen war, dass sie mich jetzt jedoch auch völlig reglos anblinzelte, ließ mich doch stutzen. Fragend runzelte sie nun die Stirn, sie schaute mich zweifelnd an, schüttelte den Kopf. „Hast du... was hast du gerade gemacht?" Wollte sie verwirrt wissen, „ich...ich dachte du seist aufgestanden und... aber das bist du gar nicht, nicht?"

Ich zögerte kurz, sah sie dann ruhig an. „Doch Rose, dass bin ich. Ich war am Schrank, ich brauchte noch etwas."

„Ehrlich... Carlisle, was..."

„Ruhig, es ist in Ordnung, ich denke... ich verstehe es. Aber lass uns jetzt erst mal nach deinen Babys sehen, mmh?"

„Sehen? Mmh,..." sie nickte mit sehr sarkastischem Blick, „...ist klar, aber... mach nur. Mach!" Wies sie mich mit auffordernder Miene an, ihr Blick erklärte mich jedoch weiterhin für übergeschnappt. _Ja, das ist meine Rosalie._ Ich grinste und richtete den Schallkopf auf ihrer Bauchdecke aus. Rosalie schloss indessen kopfschüttelnd ihre Augen. Ich aber hatte gefunden, was ich geahnt hatte, ich grinste und drehte den Bildschirm des Ultraschallgerätes in ihre Richtung: „Voilà! Sag Hallo, zu deinen Babies, Momy."

Sie starrte mich fassungslos an und richtete ihren Blick nur langsam und zögernd auf den Bildschirm, ich nutzte ihre Ablenkung, für meinen zweiten Test.

„Aber..."

-X-.-X-

*_Rosalie_*

„Aber..._AUA_!" Ich fauchte und starrte ihn an, im nächsten Moment aber wich meine Verärgerung Verblüffung. Er nickte, stand auf und reichte mir die eben benutzte Spritze. Die Nadel war sichtbar verbogen und ein Teil der Spitze abgebrochen, doch er war mit dem Ding unter meine Haut gekommen und er hatte mir tatsächlich auch Blut abgezapft, beides hätte so gar nicht möglich sein dürfen. Es war ebenso sehr unmöglich wie meine Schwangerschaft, oder zumindest... _hätte_ es unmöglich sein sollen. Ich sah auf, Carlisle saß wieder vor mir, er griff nach meinem Handgelenk, streckte meinen Unterarm und setzte eine spitze Pinzette an, er brauchte natürlich nur einen Versuch und hatte die abgesplitterte Spitze der Nadel aus meiner Haut gezogen. Kopfschüttelnd und fassungslos sah ich ihn wieder an. „Das...das..."

„Deine Gabe," sagte er ruhig und strich mir über den Unterarm, wo der Einstich schon fast wieder völlig verschwunden war, sanft drückte er meine Hand. Unsere Blicke trafen sich. _Was hatte er gesagt? Meine Gabe? Nein... das...aber ich _bin_ schwanger!_

„Du..." Ich schüttelte den Kopf, ich konnte es noch immer nicht glauben. Carlisle aber nickte, er lächelte jetzt aufmunternd. „Es ist deine Gabe," wiederholte er und nickte nachdrücklich, „eigentlich... sollten wir uns gar nicht wundern, oder? Ich meine... von uns allen warst du immer die menschlichste, die mit den intensivsten Erinnerungen, aus diesem alten Leben. Wir... hätten schon selbst darauf kommen können ich meine... dein ganzes Wesen." Er stand auf, beugte sich zu mir herunter und küsste mich auf die Stirn. „Du... musst jetzt aufpassen, du bist verwundbar, womöglich...so sehr wie ein Mensch."

Ich nickte und stand auf. Ganz instinktiv rieb ich mir den Arm, wo er mich gestochen hatte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Denkst du... denkst du das geht wieder vorbei? Ich meine... wenn... wenn das hier... vorüber ist? Und...wie... wie lange dauert das ganze? Ich... ich kann und will nicht neun Monate lang..."

„Ruhig Rose," antwortete er und legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Erst mal abwarten und wenn... es nur ansatzweise normal verläuft kannst du von mir aus zur Schule gehen, einkaufen, aber... nicht auf die Jagd, oder..."

„Ich hab aber ungewöhnlich viel Durst."

Er nickte und grinste dann. „Fahr nach Hause, ich schreibe dich erst mal krank. Esme begleitet dich sicher."

Ich nickte, seufzte und stand auf. Einen kurzen Moment lang zog ich meine Kleidung zurecht, dann sah ich ihn wieder an, mir war eben etwas eingefallen. Etwas... das mir wirklich Sorgen machte. „Wie... soll ich das Emmett erklären?" Fragte ich und fühlte mich zum allerersten mal seit Jahren wirklich ängstlich und so gar nicht unerschrocken. Carlisle grinste breit. „Keine Angst, du machst es auf die ganz menschliche Art, sag es ihm und ich werde ihn davon abhalten euch drei zu kräftig zu drücken."

Ich spürte wie ich zusammenzuckte, dann aber wurde mir klar, das Carlisle erschreckend recht hatte. „Carlisle, warum habe ich bis jetzt nichts bemerkt? Ich meine... die Kleinen... hatten doch nicht schon die ganze zeit einen Herzschlag und..."

„Eine Möglichkeit wäre, das dein Körper eine Weile für die Umstellung brauchte, so wie sich auch erst die Säuglinge entwickeln."

„Was wäre die andere?" Fragte ich lauernd. Ich war erleichtert als ich bemerkte, das er ruhig blieb und nichts auf Sorge hindeutete als er mir antwortete und entspannte mich wieder. „Das die Babies sehr rasch wachsen und es bisher weder für dich etwas zu bemerken, noch für Alice zu sehen gab. Oder für uns zu hören. Seit wann hast du mehr Durst?"

„Das...ist schwer zu sagen, du weißt doch, im Stress, da..." Nachdenklich schaute ich ihn an.

„Ich weiß, ich kenne euch alle. Aber denk nach, wann wurde es wirklich mehr? Der Stress ist schon seit Monaten vorbei."

Er hatte natürlich Recht, also dachte ich nach. Ich brauchte einen Moment bis ich mir sicher war und antwortete: „Seit... vielleicht eineinhalb Wochen?"

„Mmh, das... wäre wirklich rasch." Er schaute mich sehr nachdenklich an und nickte. „Komm her, lass uns deinen Bauchumfang nehmen, ich brauche mehr Anhaltspunkte. Die ich in kurzen Abständen kontrollieren kann."

Mir wurde plötzlich etwas bewusst und zugleich klar, das ich die Folgen davon nicht mochte. Ich hasste es umzuziehen und irgendwo neu zu beginnen. Und wie ich es hasste. „Wir...müssen umziehen."

Carlisle nickte und lächelte mir aufmunternd zu. „Keine Sorge, ich wette, den anderen wird dieser Umzug ein Vergnügen sein."

„Mmh, und was ist mit mir? Ich dachte... man soll werdende Mütter nicht aufregen? Ich _hasse_ Umzüge."

„Stimmt du hasst sie, aber... aufgeregt? Na, nicht wirklich Rose."

Ich nickte und deutete auf seine Bürotür. „Ich...erwarte euch zu Hause."

Carlisle nickte mir zu und ich verließ sein Büro.

Irgendwie war ich mir sicher, das wenn ich gleich zu Hause ankam, würde mich Emse bereits erwarten. Carlisle würde keinen Moment zögern und sie zu unserem Haus schicken, jetzt wo ich unterwegs war und mich natürlich in einem für Menschen angemessenen Tempo fortbewegen musste. Ich seufzte und ging hinunter in die Garage zu Edwards Auto, das ich vorhin einfach mitgenommen hatte. Noch bevor ich drinnen saß war mir furchtbar übel, ich bekam regelrechten Würgereiz, etwas das ich als Vampir überhaupt noch nie gekannt hatte und der Gestank nach Benzin hier unten, normalerweise mochte ich den doch au...

_Normalerweise bist du aber auch _nicht_ schwanger! Und _normalerweise_ ist ein Vampir, auch Vampir und _nicht_ menschlich und verwundbar wie du!_ Wütend schlug ich auf den oberen Teil des Lenkrades und schüttelte den Kopf. _War ja klar Rosalie, _warum_... _warum_ solltest du um sowas wie Übelkeit auch herum kommen. Scheiße ne, wie soll ich den Trinken, wenn... Na, schönen dank auch ihr zwei, seit ihr mal alt genug, das werde ich euch wissen lassen! _Eine Sekunde später bereute ich den Gedanken zutiefst und fragte mich, welch grausame Mutter, ihrem Kind so etwas denn schon sagen würde. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, atmete bewusst tief ein und startete den Motor. Einfach weg hier und nach Hause. Ruhe, etwas trinken, mich an den Gedanken gewöhnen, das nun alles anders war. Und sich noch um ein so vieles mehr ändern würde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ebenso stur, wie meine Inspiratorin **tanja riddle**, werde ich diese Story hier schon aus Prinzip posten, egal wer hier sich fair verhält und auch mal ein Review da lässt.

Ja ich weiß, klingt und ist provokant. **STIMMT!**

**Aber:** Leider scheint bei den meisten Lesern hier ja inzwischen der Review- Button nicht mehr auf dem PC angezeigt zu werden, *_sich umschaut_*

-_ich frage mich, um welche Art PC es sich handelt und lässt sich da auch die Werbung deaktivieren?_ Dann nehme ich den auch, bitte!-

LG Jaina


	2. Überraschung, Du wirst Vater

** 2. Überraschung- Du wirst Vater **

_*Rosalie*_

Esme erwartete mich tatsächlich bereits, doch sie wusste noch nichts von dem was mit mir los war. Sie wusste nur, dass Carlisle sie gebeten hatte nach Hause zu kommen, um mit mir zu jagen. Jetzt stand ich vor ihr und sie schaute mich fragend an. „Rosalie? Was ist passiert? Was stimmt nicht? Carlisle...er... wollte nichts sagen."

Ich nickte, atmete tief durch und trat an ihr vorbei, ich hatte wirklich Angst sie zu verletzten, Edward und Bella hatten Eddy, auch wenn sie damals noch ein Mensch gewesen war und jetzt ich...als Vampir. Ich wollte sie nicht verletzten, doch ich fürchtete mich davor genau das zu tuen, wenn ich es ihr jetzt sagte. Wir waren für sie wie ihre Kinder, doch...tatsächlich waren wir es eben nicht, sie hatte uns nie im Arm gehalten, nie trösten müssen, wie man es mit einem kleinen Kind tuen würde. Ich schloss die Augen und senkte den Kopf, meine Hand lag bereits wieder auf meinem Bauch, doch ich merkte es erst jetzt. Esme stand jetzt plötzlich neben mir und ich fragte mich wieso ich sie nicht gehört hatte. Dann wurde mir klar, was Carlisle gesagt und auch bewiesen hatte: _Menschlichkeit_! Ich verlor meine Vampirsinne und vermutlich schon eine Weile, denn ich erinnerte mich plötzlich, dass ich schon in der letzten Woche Probleme gehabt hatte Emmett von weitem zu hören, wie sonst. „Rose?" Esmes Hand legte sich auf meine Schulter, ich hörte die Sorge in ihrer Stimme und nickte stumm.

„Ich... ich werd... menschlich. Ich... bin schwanger."

„Du bist... Oh mein Gott! Rose!"

Esme flog mir um den Hals und ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen, bis ich feststellte, dass sie mich zwar rasch und fest drückte, doch nicht heftiger als sie es bei einem Menschen tuen würde, wie damals bei Bella. Ich atmete erleichtert ein und erwiderte ihre Reaktion. Esme löste sich leicht von mir und sah mich aufmerksam an. „Das ist der Grund, mmh? Warum du letzte Woche mit jedem Jagen gegangen bist und... den ein, oder anderen nicht hast rufen hören?" Fragte sie, sie lächelte strahlend und nickte. „Ich werde Großmutter? Und dieses mal sehe ich das Kind aufwachsen?"

Sie schien sich wirklich mächtig zu freuen und endlich löste sich auch bei mir der letzte Zweifel, Freude stieg wieder in mir auf, ich lächelte. „Esme? Wirst du mir helfen?"

„Natürlich immer, aber ich...kenne dich Rose, es ist... das einzige was du immer vermisst, dem du immer nachgetrauert hast. Du wirst dieses Kind kaum aus der Hand und dem Auge lassen, doch...das ist okay, meine Süße." Esme drückte mich erneut und legte ihre Hand locker neben meine, auf meinen Bauch. Ich schob meine Hand über ihre und schüttelte den Kopf. Mein Blick suchte und fand ihren. „Es...es sind zwei Babys Esme."

„Zwei!?" Ungläubig blickte sie mich an, schüttelte dann lachend den Kopf und nahm meine Hände in ihre. „Oh...Rose! Ich freue mich ja so unglaublich für euch."

„Ja? Wirklich? Auch... wenn es heißt das wir gleich wieder umziehen? Weil nämlich... sie wachsen scheinbar viel zu schnell."

„Das bekommen wir hin, Carlisle sagte, du bist jetzt erst mal im Krank."

Ich nickte und zuckte zusammen, als meinem Körper ein seltsames Geräusch entfuhr, irgendwo in mir zog sich etwas zusammen. Erschrocken schaute ich auf. Esme aber lachte: „Du hast Hunger, dein Magen knurrt...ja, dass ist sehr menschlich. Komm, lass uns jagen."

„Nein, also.. ich meine... ja, aber... du musst jagen. Ich..."

„Keine Sorge, wir werden schon alle vier satt. Na komm, nimm meine Hand, damit ich am Ende nicht schneller bin wie du."

Schmunzelnd schaute ich sie an und nickte. „Genieße es, dass du stärker bist, solange du kannst."

Esme blickte mich für einen kurzen Moment wachsam an, dann aber begann sie zu lachen und und reichte mir die Hand. „Komm, Kleine."

Esme hatte sichtliches Vergnügen mich mit sich zu nehmen, sie hob mich schon nach wenigen Metern mit seltsamer Leichtigkeit hoch und trug mich. Später und tiefer im Wald war sie es die erst ein Rentier- Hirsch, dann kam sie mit einem Grizzly und schaute mich frohlockend an. „Welchen willst du? Oder von etwas noch Nachschlag?" Fragte sie völlig begeistert. Mit verschränkten Armen setzte ich mich auf einen Felsen und blickte sie fasziniert an. Es gefiel ihr offenbar mehr als gut, die stärkere zu sein und endlich mal wirklich für eines ihrer Kinder zu sorgen. Ich beschloss, ihr diesen Gefallen zu tuen. Wenn sie viel da war, dann hatte ich auch jemanden zum Reden und jemanden der mir half. Noch jemanden, klar da war Bella und sie hatte das alles durchgemacht, zumindest als Mensch, aber irgendwie war es eben doch etwas anderes.

Ich stand wieder auf, zum einen hatte ich wirklich Hunger, zum anderen aber wurde mir tatsächlich kalt. Ich zeigte auf den Grizzly und setzte mich auf das warme Fell des toten Tieres. Schön warm und weich. Ich beugte mich vor, biss dem Tier in den Hals und saugte es aus.

-X-.-X-

_*Esme*_

Zurück im Haus war es schon nach drei Uhr in ungefähr einer Stunde würden die anderen zurück sein. Doch Rosalie hatte darum gebeten das wir draußen im Schnee spazieren gingen, also hatte ich sie nur einen Teil der Strecke getragen, die letzte halbe Stunde waren wir gelaufen. Auf dem Weg hatten wir entschieden uns einen Film anzusehen, bis die Familie heimkam. So war ich gleich nach oben gegangen um meinen Film zu holen und sie wollte unten das Sofa ausziehen. Auf dem Weg nach unten begann ich mich zu fragen, was sie ablenken mochte, da ich nicht hörte, wie sie das Sofa verrückte. Unten angekommen erlebte ich eine nicht eben kleine Überraschung, die zugleich die Antwort auf meine Frage war.

Rose lag auf dem Sofa und schlief. Sie schlief tatsächlich, sie hörte mich nicht. Ich lächelte, ging näher, holte eine der Vliesdecke aus dem Regal und breitete sie über Rosalie aus. Erst kurz bevor die anderen jeden Moment heimkommen mussten, ging ich zurück ins Esszimmer und weckte Rosalie. Verständnislos und sichtbar müde streckte sie sich, ehe sie sich aufsetzte und umher sah. „Der Film? Mo...Moment...hab ich...geschlafen?" Sie starrte mich an. Ich lächelte und nickte ihr zu. „Hey, das ist doch kein Ding, ich meine... wie sagtest du? Du bist menschlich? Menschliche Frauen sind in … diesen besonderen Umständen durchaus...öfter müde."

„Ähm...und du...weißt das weil?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, blickte sie ernst an. „Ich mag mich ja kaum noch an mein Mensch- Sein erinnern, aber... es gibt so was wie Internet."

Rosalie sah mich vielsagend an und seufzte. „Wenn das jetzt alle machen, mir...sagen was normal und richtig ist, dann... dann flippe ich aus! Ich schwöre es dir."

„Ich kümmere mich um die anderen, okay? Aber... ich fürchte, mit.. Emmett, das..."

„Das kriege ich hin. Ich sage ihm wir nehmen ein anderes Zimmer, wenn er nicht aufhört."

„Er wird rasend werden."

Rosalie nickte und setzte sich bequem hin. „Jap, aber... das muss er ja nicht, wenn er sich benimmt."

„Wer soll sich hier benehmen?"

„Du Alice!" Rose sah die kleine dunkelhaarige Vampirin böse an. Ich grinste und ließ die zwei erst mal alleine. Vermutlich was es besser, wenn nicht gleich jeder wusste, das etwas vorging, nicht solange Carlisle noch nicht da war und ich wusste zu gut, das nur ein Notfall in der Klinik eintreten müsste und er war nicht pünktlich. Ich ging in die Küche und beschloss etwas auszuprobieren. Ich holte eine Plätzchenpackung aus dem Schrank und schüttelte den Inhalt in ein Schälchen. Ich hörte genau wie die beiden anderen sich unterhielten und worüber.

_*Rosalie*_

„Du bist rasch hier, kleine Nervensäge."

Alice verschränkte die Arme und beugte sich dann aprubt zu mir vor. „Womöglich, damit die beiden Herren, nicht doch noch herausbekommen, was ich den ganzen Tag schon vor ihnen verberge? Mmh?"

Alice tänzelte grazil zum hohen Regal am anderen Raumende hinüber und schaltete den CD- Player ein, nachdem sie eine CD gewählt hatte. Ich ahnte was sie beabsichtigte und sah ihr nachdenklich entgegen. Sie blieb vor dem Regal stehen und sah mich mit immer noch verschränkten Armen abschätzend an. „Und? Glauben my Lady mir inzwischen?"

„Sagen wir einfach... ich bin nicht so sehr Vampir, wie ich es sein sollte?" Fragte ich zurück und schaute sie grinsend an. „Du..."

„Die anderen kommen. Ich höre die Automotoren!" Sagte Alice leise und huschte zu ihr hinüber. Sie setzte sich neben mich, grinste mich kurz triumphierend an, dann schaute sie erwartungsvoll zur Tür. „Na, da seit ihr ja auch endlich."

„Das wäre entschieden früher möglich gewesen, wenn du uns mitgeteilt hättest das du nicht mit uns fährst und wir so nicht umsonst gewartet hätten, Schwesterchen!" Brummte Emmett und machte bereits Anstalten auf Alice zu zu rennen, doch ich zog die Kleinere rasch in meine Arme, blickte ihn strafend an. Nicht das ich ihm sein kleines Spiel nicht gönnte, aber ganz gegen meine sonstige Art fürchtete ich plötzlich wirklich er könnte mich, oder die Zwillinge verletzen. Immerhin... er wusste es noch nicht, auch nicht, das er mich jetzt wirklich rasch verletzten konnte und würde, nur eine Unachtsamkeit und...

Mein Kopf flog hoch, ich richtete meinen Blick auf Jasper der mit verwirrtem Blick in der Tür stand und mich musterte. Ich spürte deutlich wie er seine Kräfte einsetzte und eine Woge der Zufriedenheit über mich hinweg rauschte. Ich sah ihn vielsagend an, bittend, er nickte, doch seine Verwirrung entging ihm nicht. Dummerweise aber hatte ich da jemand anderen vergessen...

„Angst? Rosalie warum hast du eben Angst gehabt, dass Emmett zu nah und stürmisch zu Ali...zu dir kommt?"

„Rose hat doch keine Angst vor... Rosalie?!" Emmett starrte mich schockiert an, ich schloss verzweifelt die Arme und spürte sofort wie Alice die noch vor mir saß, meine Hand drückte und noch ein paar schmale Hände sich auf meine Schultern legten. _Esme_, dachte ich bei mir, denn ich sah Amy und Bella bei den anderen stehen und Emmett der jetzt zu mir wollte, doch er kam nicht weit, Jasper zog ihn fauchend zurück und plötzlich griff auch jemand anders von hinten nach ihm, ich entdeckte blonde Haare: _Carlisle! Er ist da!_

Erleichtert schaute ich zu ihm und er blickte zu mir, nickte. „Emmett, ruhig, sie hat nicht wirklich Angst vor dir, es... ist etwas anderes, sie... hat ihre Gründe.

„Welche Gründe..." Fragte er und starrte von einem zum anderen, ich blickte ihm unruhig entgegen und sah aus den Augenwinkeln wie Carlisle mir zunickte. Ich seufzte gequält. Und als ich wieder aufsah, da wusste ich das zwei es bereits wussten, dem älteren Vampir stand der Mund offen, der jüngere grinste vergnügt und schaute von mir abwartend zu Emmett, er verschränkte die Arme. Emmett unterdessen bemerkte es und sah nun wütend erst zu Edward, dann zu dessem Sohn. „WAS- ist- es?!" Zischte er. Edward sprang jetzt auch noch hinter ihn und Emmett hielt sich nur noch schwer unter Kontrolle.

„Emmett!" Rief jetzt Bella und schob sich zwischen uns. „du bist manchmal echt ein Gorilla, entspann dich, du machst Rose Angst, so... wird sie dir sicher nichts sagen. Was soll schon schlimmes sein? Wir sind Vampire, sie ist hier, sie lebt. _Reiß dich zusammen, Brummbä__r!_"

Emmett schaute Bella aus funkelnden Augen an, nickte jedoch Sekunden später betroffen und nickte ihr zu. Ich seufzte. „Alice, hilf mir," bat ich so leise ich konnte. „Also, Emmett, alle anderen, Rosalie hat eine Gabe."

„Sie... was... was ist es?"

„Ich... kann mich verändern," sagte ich leise und beobachtete ihn scheu. Er schaute mich überrascht und besorgt an. „Wie... verändern?"

„Naja... ich bin grade... recht wenig Vampir, Großer, ich... bin schwanger."

Fassungslos und völlig verständnislos starrte mich mein Mann an, er schüttelte den Kopf. Ganz langsam ließen die anderen ihn los, er blieb reglos stehen. „Verarsche mich nicht!"Entfuhr es ihm, doch in seinem Gesicht stand nur Unglauben. Ich stand ruhig auf und ging auf ihn zu. Er sah mir fassungslos entgegen. Als ich vor ihm stehen blieb, streckte er langsam die Arme aus und zog mich so vorsichtig zu sich, als bestünde ich aus zerbrechlichstem Glas. Lächelnd schaute ich ihn an. Seine kühle Hand legte sich auf mein Shirt. _Oh je! Bella! Amy... wir...sind kalt!_

Hinter ihm sah ich wie Edward und sein Sohn wissend grinsten. Ich sah wieder zu Emmett. „Ich... höre Herzschläge, aber... Carlisle! Ist...ist der eine nicht viel zu schnell und unregelmäßig, der...leisere?"

Ich runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ungeborene haben so rasche Herzschläge und... es sind zwei, nicht einer der durcheinander schlägt und... sie sind gleich laut."

Jetzt grinste Emmett und nickte. „Okay... einverstanden, aber den habe ich als einen gesehen, der lautere... den habe ich nicht gezählt, das... ist deiner." Er schob seine Hand von meinem Bauch auf meine Brust. „Der... hat eben eingesetzt. Carlisle?"

Ich wandte mich ebenfalls dem Arzt in unseren Reihen zu, doch er grinste vergnügt und zog seine geliebte Frau an sich. „Keine Panik, nur normal, wie sollte ohne das, Blut durch deinen Körper, Rose?"

Ich zuckte die Achseln und sah zurück zu meinem Mann. „Du... musst dich umstellen, keine Raufereien mehr, keine Bärenumarmungen mehr und..."

„Und du gehst mir definitiv nicht jagen," unterbrach er mich bestimmt. Dann lachte er vergnügt auf. „Aber dafür... könntest du dir jetzt menschliche Freunde suchen, mein Schatz!" Ich strich ihm über die Wange, erneut fiel mir auf, wie kühl er war. Ich wusste mir fiel das gewöhnlich nicht auf, da unsere Körpertemperatur gleich war, doch jetzt... Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte ich mich gegen ihn. „Kann ich nicht, denn... sie wachsen nicht normal, es... geht zu schnell und das würden die Menschen womöglich merken. Ich... werde hier bleiben, am Haus, oder eben mit einem von euch draußen im Wald zum jagen, oder um die Denalis zu besuchen."

„Warte...das... halte ich im Moment für keine gute Idee."

Wir schauten hinüber zu Carlisle und er nickte, sein Blick war eindringlich. „Denkt nach, ihr zwei kennt ihre Geschichte, wisst von ihrem Verlust und den Gründen. Wir sollten weggehen und uns erst wieder mit ihnen treffen, wenn wir wissen, welcher Art die zwei Kinder sind."

Jetzt wirkte er ehrlich besorgt, fast widerwillig und ein furchtbarer Gedanke überkam mich. Alles in mir krampfte sich zusammen. „Du... du denkst... sie... könnten... Nein! Nein, das ist doch nicht..."

„Rose... Rosalie beruhige dich."

„Rose! Du bist jetzt menschlich, ich bin sicher, es wird ein Kind wie Eddy, sei unbesorgt Emmett hat Recht. Es wird schon alles gut werden." Bella schlang mir ihre Arme um den Hals und drückte mich, sie strich mir sanft über den Rücken.

„Bella, du warst ein Mensch, die ganze Zeit, wir müssen realistisch sein, wir... wissen es nicht."

„Aber wir müssen auch nicht schwarz malen Carlisle." Warf Bella ein und fixierte Carlisle mit bösem Blick, ehe sie mich herumdrehte und zur Treppe schob. „Komm mit, ich bin mir recht sicher, dass ich einiges behalten habe an Klamotten, außer... willst du alles neu? Dann gehen wir shoppen."

„Nein, ohne mich."

„Okay, dann rauf mit dir!"

Ich grinste, nickte und ließ mich von ihr hinauf bringen. Sie hatte Recht, ich durfte mir nicht nur und zu viel Sorgen machen. Aber mir war auch klar, das ich Carlisles Warnung ernst nehmen musste, gleich wie sehr es mir missfiel. „Danke Bella."

„Na aber klar doch. Immerhin... ist es bei mir nur ein paar Jahre her, seit... naja... Eddy. Komm auf dem Dachboden liegt der ganze Kram."


	3. Unter anderen Umständen

** 3. Unter anderen Umständen **

_~Rosalie~_

Es war bereits wieder hell, als ich erwachte und immer noch war es ein seltsames Gefühl aufzuwachen, müde zu sein und vor allem...schwanger!

Ich seufzte tief und rieb sich über den gewölbten Bauch. Ich hatte sich in den letzten Wochen daran gewöhnt mich in Gedanken auf die Zwillinge zu freuen. Zu einem Großteil dank Bella. Welche mit unerschütterlicher Gewissheit dabei blieb das es wie mit Eddy sein musste, immerhin sei ich schwanger, weil ich menschlich sei und damit musste es doch einfach das Gleiche sein. Es war schwer mich von Bellas unerschütterlichem Optimismus nicht einfangen zu lassen, hinzu kam, dass Jasper ihn stets auf mich übertrug, wenn ich doch wieder unsicher wurde.

Ich stand auf und trat vor den großen Spiegel, betrachtete meinen Körper. Mein Bauch wuchs rasch und viel zu schnell, allein diese Tatsache beunruhigte mich und ich wusste, das es den anderen auch Kopfzerbrechen bereitete. Nicht zuletzt weil Carlisle plötzlich nicht mehr mit Ultraschall nach den Kindern sehen konnte. Aus irgendeinem Grund schienen die Kids auf einmal wie durch eine undurchdringbare Wand geschützt. Es hätte mich vermutlich Wahnsinnig vor Sorge gemacht, hätte mir Bella nicht erzählt, dass sie nur einmal beim Gynäkologen gewesen zu sein und dessen Ultraschallgeräte an jenem Tag scheinbar beide plötzlich defekt gewesen waren, da er nichts hatte sehen können. Sie war sich nach wie vor sicher, das alles in Ordnung war und ihre Erklärung für das schnellere Wachstum meiner Kinder war simpel: Sie waren nicht nur Halbvampir, sie waren viel mehr Vampir als Eddy damals, immerhin waren beide Eltern eigentlich Vampir. Es erschien mir logisch und mit jedem Tag der Schwangerschaft verlor ich die Zweifel, freute ich mich mehr und mehr.

Es gab allerdings auch jene, die diesen Zustand mit wachsender Sorge sahen, Carlisle war es nicht. Er versuchte es inzwischen zu sehen wie wir, wollte jedoch das wir alle Möglichkeiten im Hinterkopf behielten. Doch... da waren Jacob, Sam und die Wölfe. Der jüngere der beiden Quileute war erst letzte Woche zu Besuch gewesen, um nach seinem Patensohn und dessen Mutter, seiner Freundin zu sehen. Er war jedoch rasch verschwunden als er mich, oder besser meinen Zustand gesehen hatte: Unnatürlich, Abart und Gegen die Natur hatte er es genannt, die Kinder als Monster und Blutsauger bezeichnet. Erst war ich furchtbar wütend gewesen, dann fassungslos und gekränkt. Er konnte genauso wenig wie wir wissen, welcher Art die Kids sein würden und doch verurteilte er sie, sah er in ihnen eine Gefahr und sprach von ihnen wie von den verbotenen Unsterblichen Kindern.

Ich ging zum Schrank, nahm mir eines der weiten Oberteile heraus und suchte eine passende Hose dazu. Als ich angezogen war, ging ich hinunter und wurde dort gleich von Bella und Amy in Empfang genommen, die jüngere von beiden umarmte mich direkt und lächelte mir freundlich zu. „Und? Wie geht's meiner Lieblingstante und meinen zwei süßen Kleinen?"

„Hungrig," seufzte ich und schaute die zwei fragend an. „Wieso seit ihr hier? Was ist mit Schule?"

„Also... ich habe erst zur dritten Stunde," erklärte Amy mit breitem Grinsen. „Bio fällt aus."

„Und ich... ich bin Krank," sagte Bella schlicht und zwinkerte mir zu, „Lungenentzündung, du wirst mich also die nächsten zwei bis drei Wochen nicht los."

„Was... aber...wieso?" Fragte ich, setzte mich an den Tisch und nahm den von Amy gereichten Pfannkuchen entgegen. „Seltsam wie gut das Essen plötzlich schmeckt, auch wenn mich nur Blut dauerhaft satt macht." ich atmete tief durch. Bella grinste und nickte. „Ich... werde bleiben, also bei dir, um … naja... damit du jemanden hier hast, falls es soweit ist."

Ich nickte. „Und...wer besorgt mir jetzt meine nächste Blutration?"

Amy sprang auf und flitzte zur Tür. „Irgendeinen Spezialwunsch?"

„Mmmh...nein."

„Okay, dann sehe ich mal, was ich finden kann. Bis gleich!" Rief Amy. Amüsiert blickte ich ihr nach. Bella grinste und nickte mir zu, legte ihre Hand auf meine. „Du hast auch bald deine eigene Familie."

Ich nickte. „Ich... kann es kaum erwarten und... und zugleich... fürchte ich mich davor."

„Wieso?"

„Na, ja, das was wir bisher über solche Kinder gefunden haben. Ja, da bist du und Eddy. Ihr...ihr wart alleine... mit den Quileute und es ging gut, aber meistens... die Mutter scheint zu sterben."

„Oh Rosalie! Rose! Du... bist doch eigentlich Vampir und..."

„Schon, aber doch jetzt nicht, was also, wenn..."

„Es wird alles gut werden und...vergiss doch nicht, hier sind genug Vampire, also selbst... wenn du ein richtiger Mensch wärest, was soll passieren?" Fragte sie mich und lächelte breit. „Denk nicht an solch düstere Szenarien, wo du doch mich und Eddy als Paradebeispiel hast."

„Danke Bella, ich weiß nicht, was ich im Moment ohne dich täte."

Bella kicherte und ich sah sie fragend an. „Was? Was ist denn?"

„Weißt du...ich...ich habe keine Ahnung, wie oft... ich das zu Jake und Sam, Emily und den anderen gesagt habe. Damals."

Nun grinste ich auch und im nächsten Moment wurden wir abgelenkt.

Amy war zurück. Hinter ihr auf der Terrasse lag ein Bär. Mein Bauch knurrte und ich stand gut gelaunt auf. Mein Pfannkuchen war längst auf. „Der Nachtisch," sagte ich und ging zu Amy.

Die junge Vampirin hob mir den Bären hoch, damit ich mich nicht bücken musste, was ich ohnehin alleine nicht mehr konnte und ich biss zu, trank das Tier leer. Anschließend wischte ich mir den Mund ab und sah sie fröhlich an. „Perfekt und jetzt ein wenig raus in den Garten, ihr zwei werdet früh genug wissen, wenn Bella und ich rasch hinein müssen, aufgrund unangemeldeter und womöglich menschlicher Besucher und... versucht gar nicht erst mich aufzuhalten. Ich kann dieses Haus nicht mehr sehen, gleich wie sehr ich es liebe."

Entschieden ging ich hinunter, vor mir sprang Amy von oben auf die Wiese vor mir und Bella war im nächsten Moment neben mir, langsam ging sie neben mir her. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin kein Invalide!" Protestierte ich.

„Stimmt, aber wir wollen doch nicht, dass du am Ende fällst und es zu einer Sturzgeburt kommt? Oder schlimmer, einem von euch etwas passiert?" Fragte Bella ruhig.

Sie hatte ja Recht, auch wenn ich sie lieber einfach weg geschubst hätte.

xX°_°Xx


	4. Sorgen

** 4. Sorgen **

„Also ich bleibe dabei, ich bin krank und bleibe hier," Bella verzog das Gesicht zu einem Schmollmund und ich wusste sie hatte gewonnen. Edward ertrug es noch immer nicht, sie schmollend oder traurig zu sehen und Eddy würde ohnehin tuen, worum seine Mutter ihn bat. Ich sah wie Carlisle etwas vom Regal nahm und es zwischen die anderen hielt. „Also gut dann, wer nimmt Bellas Entschuldigung mit?"

„Ähm... Carlisle nichts für ungut und nicht...dass ich... Bella hier weg haben wollte, aber... ist das realistisch? Nach drei Wochen Lungenentzündung noch nicht wieder fitt?" Fragte Emmett und sah zweifelnd von Carlisle über Edward zu Bella, ehe er mich entschuldigend ansah. Ich lächelte ihm einfach zu, ich wusste Carlisle wüsste schon was er tat. Ich bemerkte jedoch wie Bella skeptisch zu Carlisle schaute und Edward runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Ich habe dem Attest ein Schreiben beigefügt, das sie aufgrund einer Stoffwechselstörung eine Immunschwäche habe und wir uns aufgrund möglicher Ansteckungen für den Heimunterricht entschieden haben."

„Werden sie das glauben? Bella war die letzten 1 ½ Jahre hier in der Schule und..."

„Und von uns dreien war ich die meiste Zeit krank, passt schon." Antwortete Bella, sie grinste mir zu. „Sagte doch, so schnell wirst du mich nicht los."

„Carlisle? Es war langes Wochenende könntest... könntest du nicht anrufen und sagen, das wir... keine Ahnung... Magen- Darm haben, oder... keine Ahnung aufgrund Unwetter noch im Urlaub stecken?" Fragte Emmett und strich mir sanft über den Bauch. Ich grinste frech und schob seine Hand zur Seite. „Hey! Ich und die Kleinen laufen dir nicht davon."

„Sicher? Was ist, wenn du...ich meine, wir wissen nicht wie lange es dauern wird. Du... bist schon kugelrund und... und sie sind rasch gewachsen, wir..."

„Emmett," stoppte ich ihn bestimmt und blickte ihn ernst an. „Du kannst nicht die nächsten Tage, oder Wochen hier bleiben und..."

„Nun, ich denke den einen Tag Rose, den könnt ihr und die Schule verkraf..."

„_NEIN_!"

Ich zuckte zusammen und spürte wie die Kleinen protestierend zu traten, ich spürte und hörte es knacken. Irgendetwas war gebrochen... ich atmete tief ein, sah zu Alice und zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen, meine Rippen! Ich hielt mir die rechte Seite, Emmett zog seine Hand schockiert von mir zurück. _Der Arme, er denkt, er hat..._ Bella griff meine Hand, Carlisle schob Emmett zur Seite und dann viel langsamer meine Hand von meiner linken Seite. „Du hast eine gebrochene Rippe. Komm, ich leg dir einen Verband an."

„Ich...ich wollte...oh Gott! Rose, ich... das war keine..."

„Das warst du nicht Großer," Bella legte Emmett beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter, als Carlilse mich hinauf trug. Ich war ihr dankbar, auch weil sie ihn so davon abhielt uns zu folgen. Es würde reichen gleich Carlisles erschrockenen Blick zu sehen. Er hatte mich vor vier Tagen zuletzt untersucht und seit dem hatte Bella den Bauchumfang, die Herzschläge der Kinder und meine Werte ermittelt. Die anderen wussten nicht, das mir die Zwillinge inzwischen fast täglich wehtaten und mein Bauch von blauen und grün- gelben Flecken übersät war.

Als ich ihn nun bitten musste mir aus dem Shirt zu helfen, da wusste ich, gleich würde er mich erschrocken mustern und dann erst einmal auf den Kopf stellen, ob wirklich alles okay sei. Sicher würde er anschließend erst mir und später Bella den Kopf waschen. Ich war froh, dass sie ihm dann vermutlich den Wind aus den Segeln nehmen würde, wie sie es jetzt gerade wohl bei Emmett tat. Plötzlich fiel mir ein, wieso die Kinder mich eben getreten hatten: Alice hatte aufgeschriehn, ich war zusammengezuckte und die Sofalehne war gegen meinen Bauch gedrückt.

„Rose? Rose alles klar? Hey...atmen..."

Ich starrte ihn an und nickte.

„Was ist los mit dir? So... weit weg? Stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Nein...ähm... doch... Carlisle? Was... was du gleich siehst... du...sag es nicht Emmett, versprich es mir."

„Rosalie, muss ich mir Sorgen machen?"

„Bitte," drängte ich und sah ihm seine Sorge schrecklich an. „Bitte," wiederholte ich.

xXx

_*Carlisle*_

„Bitte," flehte sie zum zweiten mal. Ich hatte keine Ahung was sie meinte, doch ich konnte hören wie sich ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte und auch ihr Atem. Ich nickte rasch, um sie zu beruhigen und nickte. „Versprochen. Darf ich mir jetzt deine Rippen ansehen und versorgen?"

Sie nickte und seufzte. „Du...musst mir aus dem Shirt helfen."

Nun, das verwunderte mich jetzt doch, taten ihr die Rippen mehr weh, als sie sich eben anmerken gelassen hatte? Ich half ihr vorsichtig aus dem weiten T- shirt heraus und als ich sie im nächsten Moment vor mir sah, konnte ich nicht anders, als ihren geschundenen Körper anzustarren. „Rose?!"

„Du...du hast es versprochen..." Flehte sie leise. Ich nickte geistesgegenwärtig und strich vorsichtig über einen frischen Bluterguss an ihrem Oberbauch. „Seit wann treten sie so feste?"

„Seit... zwei, vielleicht drei Tagen, Bella... Bella sagt das... sei normal, sie...sie hat... Carlisle... sie ist fast gestorben bei der Geburt. Sie...sie will hier sein, falls..."

„Verstehe," er nickte. „ich besorge noch ein paar Blutkonserven und einen Brutkasten."

„Was?! Wofür?!" Jetzt starrte sie mich erschrocken an. Ich blieb ruhig vor ihr stehen, sah sie dabei ernst an. „Ich überlege schon seit Tagen, die zwei bald zu holen, ich meine... sie sind rasch gewachsen, Bella war circa dreieinhalb Monate schwanger, du bist es fast drei. Zwillinge sind immer früher dran, es... von Bella ausgehend sind sie in einer Woche weit genug um alleine..."

„Nein." Sie sah mich entschieden an. „Nein, dass...das sind Mutmaßungen, wir...wir wissen es nicht und..."

„Stimmt, wir wissen es nicht, aber ich weiß, dass Bella als Mensch stärker war als du. Und ich... ich könnte es ebenso wenig ertragen dich zu verlieren, wie es Emmett könnte." Ich strich ihr über die Wange und durch das Haar. „Ich... verspreche dir, ich..."

„Du... du machst dir wirklich sorgen?"

Ich schloss die Augen und nickte. „Es... es tut mir Leid Rose. Aber... wir müssen einfach auch an die enorme Kraft deiner Kleinen denken. Bella war mit einem Kind schwanger und hat es fast nicht überlebt, du bekommst Zwillinge und..."

„Okay, einverstanden, aber... ohne Emmett, versprich mir, dass ihr... ihm vorher nichts sagt."

„In Ordnung."

Sie seufzte nickte und legte ihre Unterarme auf die Kommode neben dem Bett. „Fang an, ehe sie sich wundern wo wir bleiben."

Ich nickte und verband ihre Rippen, sie zuckte immer wieder zusammen, wenn ich den Verband festzog. Es tat mir weh sie so zu sehen und zugleich freute ich mich, das sie geschenkt bekam, was sie sich immer am meisten gewünscht hatte. Von unten bekam ich genug mit, um zu wissen, dass was immer Alice gesehen hatte, alle eine Etage tiefer in Aufregung versetzt hatte und sie nun doch zur Schule gehen würden. Dann kam jemand herauf. _Esme._ Ich lächelte und verbarg nur mühsam meine Sorge, ich hatte deutlich gehört, wie ausnahmslos alle anderen das Haus verlassen hatten.

Ich half Rosalie eben in ihr Shirt, als Esme klopfte und hereinkam.

xXx

_*Bella*_

Emmett starrte mich verbittert an, ich schüttelte rasch den Kopf und schob mich vor ihn, damit er ihnen nicht nachrannte. „Emmett hör mich an!"

Ich spürte deutlich eine Woge der Entspannung, die sich in mir ausbreitete und sah wie auch Emmetts Muskelspiel weniger wurde, ich wusste das es Jasper war und blickte weiterhin zu Emmett hinauf. Er nickte jetzt resigniert. Ich tat es ihm gleich. „Das warst nicht du, das... waren die Babys. Eddy hat mir damals mehr als eine Rippe gebrochen, zum Ende der Schwangerschaft. Sie...sind stärker, sie sind nicht rein menschlich."

„Soll...soll das etwa heißen, sie...sie tuen ihr weh?!" Er starrte mich erst erschrocken, dann fassungslos und erschüttert an. „Aber... Carlisle, ich muss... sie müssen raus, sie..."

„Hey, Em... ich stehe hier vor dir, oder? Beruhige dich, ihr passiert nichts, es... tut eben weh und sie brechen womöglich die Knochen, aber vergiss nicht, dass ich Mensch war, sie... sie aber ist... eigentlich Vampir."

„Bella hat Recht, Carlisle macht das schon," schaltete sich jetzt Alice ein und ich war mir sicher, dass sie niemand von uns ansehen musste, um zu wissen, dass etwas gar nicht stimmte. „Wir... haben ein ganz anderes Problem."

„Welches denn?" Knurrte Emmett, böse sah er sie an. Mein Blick huschte zwischen seinem und ihrem umher. Ich ahnte, das Emmett jetzt lieber nach oben gegangen und vor der Tür gewartet hätte. Beruhigend strich ich ihm über den Arm. Er sah mich kurz an, er lächelte nicht, in seinen Augen stand Ärger, aber dennoch sah ich seine Dankbarkeit. Ich nickte ruhig und lehnte mich gegen seine Schulter, ich wollte ihn jetzt nicht alleine lassen.

„Alice? Was ist es?" Fragte Esme und sah sie besorgt an.

„An... an unserer Schule... ein...ein Vampir, ich... ich bin mir sicher, das dort ein junger Vampir ist, sein wird und... sie lockt einen Jungen hinter die Turnhalle und... er... wird getötet, oder...gewandelt, es... es ist beides möglich, ich... bin nicht sicher."

„Wie sieht sie aus? Kennen wir sie?" Fragte Edward.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie...tut es nicht...da... ist noch jemand..." Sie riss ganz plötzlich erschrocken die Augen auf und starrte mich, wie Eddy an. „...Victoria."

Mir wurde eiskalt. Das ich mich mit meinen eigenen Armen umschlungen hatte, bemerkte ich erst, als mich zwei starke Arme schützend an einen breiten Oberkörper zogen. _Emmett._

Vor mir fehlte auf einmal Licht und als ich aufsah war es Edward. Er hob die Hand und strich mir über die Wange. „Sie kann euch nichts mehr tuen."

„Sie kann uns dieses zu Hause nehmen, wenn...wenn sie..."

„Das werden wir nicht zulassen, kommt! Wir müssen in die Schule und...Alice, weißt du wann sie es tuen werden?"

„Nein, ich...doch warte... er... er hielt eine Kakaopackung, wie... vom Lunch."

„Okay, also nach dem Mittag. Bella, Esme, sagt Carlisle wir melden uns."

„Passt auf euch auf und..."

„Wartet, ich komme mit."

„Und... Rosalie?" Fragten Emmett und Edward wie aus einem Munde. Langsam drehte ich mich zu Esme herum, sie nickte uns lächelnd zu. „Geht nur, ich schick Carlisle nachher einkaufen, oder einen von euch. Ich bleibe bei ihr. Geht!"

Ich nickte und lief an den beiden Jungs vorbei, sie folgten mir, auf dem Fuße.

xXx

_*Esme*_

„Alles in Ordnung bei euch?"

Mein Mann nickte mir zu und begann damit die Verbandssachen wegzuräumen. Langsam ging ich hinüber zu meinem schwangeren Mädchen. Wie gerne, hätte ich auch Bella in dieser Situation vor Jahren beigestanden. Ich schaute sie lächelnd an. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Es... tut noch ganz gut weh. Carlisle sagt aber das Zeug hilft." Sie hob ihre linke Hand, in der eine Kanüle steckte. Ein Infusionsschlauch verlief von dort hinauf zu einem kleinen Tropf. Ich nickte und strich ihr erst über das Haar, dann über den Bauch. „Ihr müsst vorsichtig sein, ihr zwei. Ihr tut eurer Mum weh, wenn ihr so wild schlagt. Wir haben euch lieb."

„Esme... das sind Babys." Rosalie schüttelte den Kopf und grinste amüsiert, „wenn sie dich hören, denkst du wirklich sie verstehen dich?"

„Wer weiß? Die Menschen glauben, das Musik die ungeborenen beruhigt und hast du nicht selber gesagt, sie scheinen deine Musik zu mögen?"

„Ja, schon aber... ich habe dann die Kopfhörer auf meinem Bauch und... ich dachte das liegt eher am Schall und so?" Sie schaute fragend zu Carlisle. Er kam zu uns, stellte sich hinter mich und legte die Arme um mich, sein Kinn auf meine Schulter. „Fakt ist, es ist bewiesen, das die Kleinen Umwelteinflüsse wie Geräusche, aber auch Stimmungen der Mutter wahrnehmen können und darauf auch reagieren. Es ist jedoch sehr unterschiedlich wie das Ungeborenen reagiert, einige werden unruhig, andere schlafen ein und wieder andere gewöhnen sich an bestimmte Reize und reagieren gar nicht mehr."

Rose schien plötzlich nachdenklich und legte sich eine Hand auf den Bauch. „Ob sie ahnen, das... das... sie anders sind?"

Carlisle schmunzelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Für sie ist und wird normal sein, was immer sie kennen und kennenlernen. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Sie nickte. „Was... was hat Alice gesehen? Und... wo bleibt Bella?"

Ich zuckte zusammen. Langsam löste ich mich von Carlisle und ging zu ihr, setzte mich neben sie, legte meine Arme um sie. „Im Moment musst du wohl mit mir vorlieb nehmen. Sie sind doch alle zur Schule und Bella wollte rasch was jagen, sie will nach deinem Mittagsschlaf zurück sein. Sie meinte, sie braucht mal wieder einen weiten Spaziergang." ich grinste und warf meinem Mann einen, fürs menschliche Auge viel zu kurzen vielsagenden Blick zu.

Rose grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe ihr gestern schon gesagt sie solle jagen gehen, auf mich hört ja wieder niemand." Sie blickte von einem zum anderen. Carlisle grinste ihr zu. Ich strich ihr über den Rücken. „Willst du runter?"

Rosalie nickte und mein Mann kam, half ihr beim aufstehen. „Wartet... Alice... was... was hat sie gesehen?"

„Das heute etwas sehr interessantes passieren wird, mehr... mehr wollte sie nicht verraten." Rosalie schien meine Notlügen heute nicht zu durchschauen, vielleicht aber lag es auch nur daran, das sie im Moment menschlich war. Sie nickte amüsiert. „Schade, wenn sie solche Andeutungen machte, war die Schule immer am interessantesten." Sie schaute kurz ein wenig wehmütig zum Fenster und dann zurück zu Carlisele. „Gehen wir runter?"

Er nickte und hob sie hoch, trug sie hinunter.

Ich folgte ihnen und hoffte, das Rosalie mich nicht doch noch versuchte auszufragen und das in der Schule alles gut ging. Wer wusste schon was Viktoria dieses mal im Schilde führte, nachdem sie schon erst Bella und dann Eddy verwandelt hatte. Würde sie womöglich nach ihnen dreien suchen, wenn sie nicht in der Schule auftauchten und die anderen sie nicht aufhalten konnten? Was würde sie machen, wenn sie Rosalie fand und...

„Esme?" Hauchte es in mein Ohr und ich zuckte zusammen. Offenbar war ich mitten auf der Treppe angehalten. Ich drehte mich zu ihm herum und blickte erschrocken die Treppe hinunter. „Rose?"

„Eingeschlafen, im Tropf war auch etwas zur Beruhigung. Lass uns reden, draußen, was ist passiert? Ich sehe doch, dass du dir Sorgen machst."

Ich nickte und flitzte wortlos an ihm vorbei, die Treppen hinunter, durchs Wohnzimmer, wo Rosalie friedlich schlafend auf unserem breiten, neuen Sofa lag und auf den Balkon hinter ihr. Fast zeitgleich kam er mit mir draußen an und schloss die Tür. „Also?"

„Alice, hat eine junge Vampirin gesehen, sie lockte ein Opfer hinter die Turnhalle, dort... dort wartete... Victoria."

„Dann...sind die anderen..."

Ich nickte. „Wir sollen hier bleiben."

„Dann machen wir das, sie haben jetzt Bella, Eddy und Amy, sie schaffen das."

„Ich weiß, es ist nur..."

„Du machst dir sorgen? Natürlich, sie sind deine Familie."

„Nein, also... ja, aber ich... ich habe eher daran gedacht, was passiert wenn sie ihnen entkommt und Rosalie findet?"

„Das wird sie nicht. Sie ist alleine, oder besser gesagt, sie sind zu zweit, und unsere zu siebt."

„Zu..."

„Esme? Was ist?"

„Wir... wir waren schon bisher ein Dorn im Auge von Aro und den Volturi, was... was werden sie tuen, wenn sie nun wissen, dass sich Bella und ihre kleine Familie uns angeschlossen haben? Oder... die Kinder? Carlisle, wir..."

„Ersteinmal wissen sie es nicht. Sie haben keinen Grund uns, oder Bella aufzusuchen. Und wenn wir Victoria jetzt töten, oder vertreiben, dann bekommen sie auch keinen. Sollten sie es erfahren..." er zuckte die Achseln. „Was sollen sie tuen? Wir fallen nicht weiter auf und..."

„Wir sind zu viele."

„Es gibt kein Gesetz dafür und faktisch gesehen, sind wir schon lange mehr. Die Denali gehören auch zu uns. Aro weiß das. Nicht erst seit Edward versucht hat, sich vor ihren Augen zu zeigen."

Ich zuckte zusammen, bei der Erinnerung daran wurde mir eisekalt. Ich war damals alles lieber gewesen, als meinen Sohn tot zu sehen. Zum Glück hatten Alice, Tania und Kate ihn noch aufhalten können. Das er uns danach verlassen hatte um alleine zu sein, war schwer gewesen, doch besser, als ihn tot zu wissen. Ich nickte „Du... du hast ja Recht." Überzeugt jedoch war ich nicht und ich war sicher, er wusste es auch.


	5. Viktoria

** 5. Victoria **

_*Unknow*_

Ich war gerade erst wieder im Schulgebäude, gleich würde die Mittagspause beendet sein, als ich erschrocken inne hielt und bewusst, erneut tief durchatmete. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein, oder? Dies war eindeutig nicht der Geruch der handvoll Vampire die hier, wie ich unauffällig zur Schule gingen. Ich kannte ihren Geruch inzwischen und ging ihnen aus dem Weg. Doch dieser Geruch jetzt... Es war _ihr_ Geruch der mir in die Nase stieg, der Hass und Verzweiflung brachte und das Wissen, dass ich schon wieder fliehen musste. Sie hatte mich schon wieder gefunden, trotz der anderen Vampire, trotz all dem Aufwand den ich betrieben hatte und wenn sie kam, dann bald auch die anderen.

Ich ließ meine Tasche fallen, drehte mich abrupt herum und lief in Richtung der Turnhalle. Ich rannte so schnell, es einem Menschen möglich gewesen wäre und vermied es dabei angestrengt niemandem zu begegnen. Doch in dem Moment als ich am Gebäude ankam bemerkte ich, dass mir jemand gefolgt war. _Zu spät!_ Realisierte ich und wirbelte herum. Da stand er, ein Mitschüler aus meiner Stufe, ich kannte nicht mal seinen Namen. Und fast zu schnell um es zu sehen, stand Viktoria hinter ihm. Sie griff ihn, lachte über meinen erschrockenen Protestruf, der in der Schulglocke verschwand. Sie schlug dem entsetzten Jungen auf den Kopf, ließ ihn fallen und betrachtete ihn mit lauerndem, gierigem Blick liegen.

„Schön dich zu sehen," flötete sie gefährlich und sah zu mir. Sie trat an ihrem Opfer vorbei, zu mir.

Ich wich erschrocken zurück und mein Blick huschte zurück zu dem Jungen am Boden. „Lass mich in Ruhe! Was willst du noch?! Du..._sie,_ ihr...ihr habt mir _alles_ genommen! _Alles_ was..."

„Alles, ja? Nein. Du kommst _jetzt_ mit mir, _sofort_!" Befahl sie scharf. Ich drückte mich an die Wand hinter mir und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein! _Geh_ und _verschwinde_! _Töte mich_! Ich komme nicht mit dir! Du...du hast nichts mehr, mit dem du mich zwingen kannst! Meine Tante... ist tot und..."

Plötzlich spürte ich sie, ich konnte sie entgegen der Windrichtung nicht riechen, doch ich spürte sie deutlich, sie waren aufgeregt. Welch Glück das auch sie, die anderen nicht riechen konnte, ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie sonst reagiert hätte. Doch ich wusste, ich hatte nur diese eine Chance. Ich wusste, dass zwei von ihnen empfänglich waren für meine Fähigkeiten. Also legte ich alle meine Energie in diesen einen Gedanken. All meine Hoffnung lag nun bei diesen fremden Vampiren mit den seltsam goldenen Augen.

_-Helft mir! HILFE! Sie tötet! Sie will mich! HILFE!_

Viktoria lachte kühl und ihr Blick zeugte so sehr von Triumph, das es mir eiskalt den Rücken herunterlief und sich meine Härchen sträubten. Ein leises knurren entfuhr mir.

„Du _wirst_ mit mir kommen," zischte sie und stand vor mir, legte ihre Hand locker an meinen Hals und ich schloss stumm mit meinem Leben ab, ich wusste... ein Griff und ich wäre tot. Ich war nicht wie sie, nicht unverwundbar, nicht ohne Blut und Atem. Ich musste atmen, aber sie würde mir jetzt gleich die Kehle zudrücken, ich hatte es sie zu oft tuen sehen. _Viel zu oft!_

Ich schloss die Augen und riss sie einen Moment später voller Panik wieder auf, als sie sprach. „Du _wirst_, oder ich nehme dir _das_ _eine_, was dir noch wichtig ist! _Dein Kind!_ _Dich_ mag mein Gift nicht töten, _doch_ _dieses_ _Kind_ schon und du musst dann damit leben, damit es nie zu haben!"

„Was? Ich..."

„Du kommst also mit?" Sie musterte mich gefährlich. Ich starrte sie entsetzt an, woher nur wusste sie... ich schloss die Augen und schüttelte dann den Kopf während ich sie wieder ansah. „Lieber ein rastloses Leben in ewiger Trauer, als dieses Kind in ihrem Griff." antwortete ich ihr. Sie starrte mich an, grinste und nickte. „Wie du willst, Aro wird für ein neues Sorgen." Ich keuchte erschrocken.

Sie lachte.

„_Viktoria_!"

„_Sie_ _gehört mir! Das geht euch nichts an!_" Ehe ich überhaupt reagieren konnte, stand sie hinter mir, mir, mich im Würgegriff. Ein Ruck nur, und mein Nacken wäre gebrochen. Hilflos sah ich hinüber zu den helläugigen Vampiren.

xX°.°Xx

_*Edward*_

Wir waren alle im Wald hinter der Turnhalle, um nicht aufzufallen und zugleich alles im Blick zu haben. Dann aber drangen einige unserer Mitschüler in den Wald ein und wir musste tiefer hineinlaufen, um nicht gesehen zu werden. In diesem Moment fiel es mir wieder auf. Dieses mal aber konnte ich es nicht abtuen. Bella war gewöhnlich fast so schnell wie ich, doch sie kam nicht mit. Nicht das sie hinter mir blieb, sie blieb hinter uns allen. Da passte etwas nicht. Ich nahm sie mit mir zur Seite und musterte sie aufmerksam. „Wann hast du zuletzt getrunken?"

„Ähm...gestern, ich war mit Alice und Esme..."

„Sicher das du genug hattest?"

„Edward? Was hast du? Was stimmt denn nicht?"

„Bella mit dir stimmt doch etwas nicht," sagte ich besorgt und musterte sie erneut, genauer. „Du...mein Gott!"

„Edward, was..."

„Ja, aber..." ich hielt verständnislos inne, sie kam einem weitersprechen von mir zuvor: „Ja, was denn?" Fragte sie und geriet ins schwanken, stürzte fast zu Boden, als wir den anderen folgten. Verwirrt sah sie auf den Boden und dann zu mir. „Oh man, seit wann bin ich denn wieder toll..."

„Bella!" Hauchte ich und fing sie auf. Die anderen liefen eilig zu uns zurück und blieben im Halbkreis vor uns stehen. „Was ist?" Fragte Jasper besorgt, er runzelte die Stirn.

„Sie..."

„Schwindel? Was zum...wieso ist mir schwindelig? Das..."

„Bella merkst du es denn nicht? Hörst du es nicht?"

„Was denn? Was soll ich..."

„Du... da schlägt ein Herz. Nein...warte...jetzt... zwei, aber sie sind unregelmäßig eines viel zu langsam und... es ist... als höre es auf."

Sie starrte mich entgeistert an. „Das ist doch bekloppt, wie..." sie packte mich und wäre ohne meine Arme wohl gefallen. „Bella! Bella!" Sie war ohnmächtig.

„Sie muss zurück."

„Was?" ich sah von meiner Bewusstlosen Frau auf zu Amy. Die aber nickte bestimmt. „Denkt doch nach!" Forderte sie mit Gewissheit. „Sie...scheint menschlich, da sind... zwei Herzen und... es ist Rosalies Gabe. Bella... Bella muss zurück, weil... sie muss zu Rosalie!"

Es klang nur logisch und ich wusste, wir hatten keine Zeit zu verlieren. Ich nickte und schaute fragend zu Amy. „Denkst du, denkst du, du kannst sie allein nach Hause bringen?" Fragte ich. Amy nickte bestimmt, beugte sich zu uns herunter, hob Bella hoch und rannte in einem Umweg zu den Autos. Eddy hatte ihr eben den Schlüssel gegeben.

Wir sahen uns besorgt an und liefen dann eilig zurück zum Schulgelände. Plötzlich blieb Eddy vor mir stehen. Ich hörte seine Gedanken, und hörte was er wahrnahm die Gedanken, den Hilferuf von jemand Fremden. Im nächsten Moment waren wir nah genug dass ich Viktoria hören konnte. Ich sah sie noch nicht, doch ich war mir sicher und rannte noch schneller. Noch nie war etwas gutes von dieser Person gekommen. Dann war ich aus dem Wald.

Dort stand sie: Victoria! Hinter ihr, lag einer unserer Mitschüler, sie würgte ein junges Mädchen. Sie roch seltsam, vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass Viktoria so nah bei ihr stand. Ich konnte deutlich hören wie das Herz des Mädchens schlug, ihr Atem raste. Die Angst stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, lag es daran, dass wir ihre Gedanken schon aus großer Entfernung gehört hatten? Ich wusste es nicht, doch ich wusste, ich musste handeln, wollte ich unnötige Aufmerksamkeit verhindern, denn noch lebten beide unserer Mitschüler. „_Viktoria_!"

„_Sie_ _gehört mir! Das geht euch nichts an!_" Ehe ich Zeit hatte noch etwas zu entgegen, war sie mit einem Satz hinter der Kleinen und hielt sie so, das eine ruckartige Bewegung, gereicht hätte, ihr Genick zu brechen und sie zu töten. Ich knurrte und warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu. „Sie gehört ihren Eltern, _lass_ _sie_ in Frieden!"

„Oder was? _Du_ hast mir _nichts_ zu befehlen!"

„Nein, aber... zwei Leben zu rächen!"

Eddy sprang vom Turnhallendach behände neben mich und aus den Augenwinkeln fiel mir auf, das die Kleine, vor Victoria eindeutig zu erleichtert schien, uns zu sehen. Es war... wie damals mit Bella, sie sah unsere Unnatürlichkeit und hatte keine Angst, lediglich vor Viktoria.

„Sieh mal einer an u-und... wo ist _Momy_?" Fragte Viktoria ihn zuckersüß.

„Die brauche ich nicht, um dir in den Hintern zu treten, Missgeburt!" Zischte Eddy und ich hielt ihn rasch zurück. „Vorsicht," flüsterte ich ihm zu.

„Stimmt, dazu hat er seine Onkel!" Rief Emmett und etwas großes traf Viktoria, schleuderte sie gegen die Turnhallenwand und hinterließ dort einen sichtbaren Einschlag.

Dort wo sie eben noch gestanden hatte, tauchte nun Alice auf, sie griff nach dem Mädchen, packte es, hob es hoch, ehe sie am Boden ankam und verschwand mit ihr außer der Sicht.

Viktoria schrie auf, sie wollte ihnen nachsetzten. Doch wir waren schneller. Emmett und Jasper packten sie, zerrten sie mit in den Wald. Ich sprang auf ihren Rücken, riss ihren Kopf nach hinten und von ihrem Körper, die zwei rissen ihr die Arme aus und Eddy ihre Beine. Wir warfen alles auf einen Haufen.

Eddy rannte davon, im nächsten Augenblick war er wieder da, ich roch das Benzin, noch ehe er uns erreichte. Er kippte es über die Körperteile, die wir im nächsten Moment in Brand setzten. Jasper und Emmett warfen noch Holz dazu, damit es lange genug brannte und ich blieb mit meinem Sohn an unserem Scheiterhaufen, um sicherzugehen, dass sie keiner herauszog und womöglich wieder zusammensetzte.

Eineinhalb Stunden später saßen auch wir in einem Auto und fuhren nach Hause. Die Asche hatten wir mit Weihwasser übergossen und verstreut. Nicht das wir jemals einen verbrannten Vampir wiederauferstehen sehen. Doch wir wollte einfach sicher gehen. Einen Teil der Asche, hatte Jasper in einen nahen See gebracht, ein anderer Teil lag nun in Friedhofserde und der kleinste Teil, der flog jetzt irgendwo über der Schule im Wind und legte sich auf die Erde. Viktoria würden wir also nie wiedersehen. Blieb die Frage wie es Bella ging und wieso dieses Mädchen so seltsam gerochen hatte. Irgendwie Menschlich und irgendwie auch wieder gar nicht menschlich.

xX°.°Xx

_*Alice*_

„Keine Sorge, dir geschieht nichts, versprochen, ich... bringe dich jetzt zu Carlisle, der untersucht euch und dann..."

„Moment! Untersuchen? Nein! Ich...ich kann zu keinem Arzt so wenig wie du, ich bin..."

„Ich weiß, keine Sorge, Carlisle ist wie wir, ein Vampir. Dir passiert nichts. Oh und...ich bin Alice. Und... wie heißt du? Ist Emba dein richtiger Name?"

„Ähm...nein. Nein, ich...ich heiße Ava... Ava Isabell Madlaine Cunning." Sie schaute aus dem Fenster und wirkte ziemlich unsicher, ich konnte es ihr nicht verdenken, eben noch hatte sie ein Vampir umbringen wollen und nun versicherte ihr ein anderer, das alles gut werde? Ich grinste fröhlich, in der Hoffnung sie abzulenken. „Ah, noch eine Bella."

„Nein. Wenn...wenn... dann Belle."

„Gut, dann verwechselt man euch wenigstens nicht und..." ich brach ab, sie hatte die Hände vors Gesicht gehoben und weinte. Ich hielt am Straßenrand an, „He, was... was ist denn los?"

„Es... es tut so weh! Mein Bauch, ich... bitte nicht..." Flüsterte sie, ehe ihre Stimme brach und sie heftig zu schluchzen begann. Ich drückte das Gaspedal durch und rief bei Carlisle an. Dann legte ich eine Hand auf Bells Knie. „Ruhig, alles wird gut, wir sind gleich da!"

xX°.°Xx

_*Unknow*_

Sie hielt an, sofort wurde die Tür an meiner Seite geöffnet und kalte starke Hände packten mich, trugen mich in unnatürlicher Geschwindigkeit in ein großes Haus. Ich schloss die Augen, mir wurde schlecht, so rasch flog meine Umgebung an mir vorbei. Wer immer mich hielt, er war Vampir. Ich wurde hingelegt und öffnete die Augen. Vor mir stand ein blonder Mann und eine brünette Frau, sie kannte ich aus der Schule. Sie war eine der Vampire die ich dort gesehen hatte. Ich zuckte zusammen und drückte meine Hände wieder auf den Bauch, ich wusste dass ich wimmerte es war mir egal, ich wusste sie hatte am Ende geschafft, was sie gewollt hatte, mir alles genommen, wo sie _mich_ schon nicht hatte zurückbringen können.

„Sie ist...ein Halbvampir! Carlisle ich weiß es!"

Ich starrte die brünette kurz an und zuckte dann zusammen, als mich etwas in den Arm stach. Mein Kopf ruckte herum. Es war der blonde. Ich sah eine Spritze aufblitzen, dann eine Infusion. „Mehr kann ich nicht tuen, hoffen wir, dass es wirkt." Er strich mir über die Stirn und lächelte. „Versuch zu schlafen."

_Schlafen?! Jetzt? Wo ich auch noch das letzte verlor? Wo ich nicht wusste, wo ich war? Oder wie lange es dauerte, bis die anderen hier waren und... Was dachte dieser Vampir und..._

„Das wird dir helfen. Schsht."

Ich spürte wie etwas in meine Venen floss und im Arm brannte, Sekunden später überkam mich die Müdigkeit und mit ihr... verschwammen verlor ich meine Gedanken.

_*Carlisle*_

„Wie geht es ihr? Und wo ist Bella?"

„Sie ist bei dem Mädchen," antwortete ich und schaute meine Familie nachdenklich an. „Wir sollten unseren Aufbruch verkünden, uns still verhalten und bald möglichst untertauchen. Rosalie wird die Zwillinge bald entbinden, Bella wenn es ebenso verläuft in einigen Wochen eines und... unsere junge Halbvampirin ist ebenfalls Schwanger. Hier können wir auf keinen Fall bleiben."

Edward schaute mich fassungslos an. „Wie...wie ist das möglich und...wie soll das gehen? Ich meine... Rosalie wird vor Bella wieder wie wir sein, wie soll Bella dann..."

„Ich weiß es nicht und ich habe mit Bella schon über diese Möglichkeit gesprochen, sie zieht es vor, daran zu glauben das es klappen wird."

Edward schloss die Augen und machte einen gequälten aber wissenden Blick, ich nickte ihm zu. „Viktoria?"

„Erledigt," brummte Emmett stand auf und deutete hinauf. Ich nickte ihm zu. „Sie schläft in eurem Zimmer, rief ich ihm leise nach, er winkte und verschwand irgendwo weiter oben. Ich blickte hinüber zu Alice. „Siehst du irgendetwas?"

„Nur, dass Belle mit uns nach Olympia geht."

„Belle?" Wie alle anderen schaute ich die kleinste von uns an. Sie nickte zufrieden. „Ava Isabell Madlaine Cunning, Belle, so heißt sie."

„Hast du das auch gesehen?" Fragte Jasper. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das...hat sie mir gesagt."

„Also gut, dann...geht packen!" Rief Esme. „Wer fährt morgen mit mirvor? Wir müssen ein Haus suchen und kaufen, einräumen."

Alice grinste und nickte. „Wir." sagte sie schlicht und stand auf. „Wir finden ein richtig schönes und müssen nicht mal anbauen." Vergnügt ging sie nach draußen und Jasper folgte ihr. „Wir sind jagen." Ich nickte und folgte Esme auf die Terrasse. „Woran denkst du?"

„Daran was Viktoria von dem Mädchen wollte und... wer sie ist. Wer ist wohl ihr Vater? Wer war ihrer Mutter?"

„Das werden wir vielleicht nie erfahren," gab ich zu bedenken. Esme nickte und drehte sich um, sah an dem Haus hinauf. „Denkst du... wir können ihr eine Familie sein?"

„Hat Alice dass nicht schon beantwortet?" Fragte ich leise und zog sie zu mir. Sie nickte. „Ich hoffe es, sie hat Glück verdient."

Ich nickte.


	6. Noch mehr und andere Vampire

** 6. Noch mehr und **_**andere**_** Vampire! **

_*Belle*_

Es war hell als ich aufwachte, das erste was mir bewusst wurde, noch ehe ich die Augen öffnete war das Bett in dem ich lag. Furcht und Hass ließen mich die Luft anhalten. _Viktoria! Mein Baby!_

Ruckartig wollte ich mich aufsetzten, doch eine kühle und viel zu große Hand drückte mich an der Schulter, zurück auf das Bett. Ich blieb reglos und angespannt liegen. Hatten sie mich bereits wieder? „Shscht, Belle. Ruhig, bleib liegen."

_Diese Stimme! _Ich sah auf meine linke Seite, wo er stand. Es war der blonde Vampir, zu dem mich die kleine Vampirin gebracht hatte. Er hatte mich untersucht und mir Medikamente verabreicht. Ich sah ihn an und wieder packte mich kalte Angst. Unwillkürlich legte ich eine Hand auf meinen Bauch und Trauer überkam mich. „Keine Angst, es geht wirklich _euch beiden_ gut."

_...euch beiden..._

Ganz automatisch sah ich von meinem Bauch zu ihm und ganz langsam nickte ich ihm dankbar zu. „Wie...woher wussten Sie?"

„Nicht alle von uns sind wie Viktoria. Einige von uns...leben wie ganz normale Menschen. Ich zum Beispiel... arbeite als Arzt in einer Klinik. Meine Kinder...die jüngeren gehen zur Schule, oder zum College, zur Uni."

„Eine...Familie? Ein Coven als Familie? Wirklich?" Ungläubig schaute ich ihn an, beobachtete wie er sich neben mich auf einen Stuhl setzte. Ich zögerte kurz und entschied mich, mich ebenfalls zu setzen. Doch er stand sofort wieder und drückte mich zurück. „Nein, bleib bitte liegen.

Irgendetwas an der Art wie er es sagte ließ mich aufhorchen und ihn genauer ansehen. Er wirkte besorgt, ehrlich besorgt. „Was... warum?" _Moment! Ist sie noch hier? Will sie dass ich..._

„Carlisle! Sie fürchtet, dass wir mit Victoria unter einer Decke stecken. Sie hat Angst und fürchtet die Gründe warum sie liegen soll!"

Ich schaute auf die andere Seite. Ein jüngerer Vampir stand dort, diesen dunkelblonden Vampir kannte ich jetzt aber definitiv aus der Schule, er war einer jener Jungen, die dort jedes Mädchen wollte. Naja, fast jedes zumindest. Aber den Namen wusste ich nicht mehr. Der angesprochene legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter, drückte sie so sanft, dass ich,... wäre nicht die Kälte gewesen, sein Geruch, ich wohl geglaubt hätte, es sei ein Mensch links neben mir. Verwundert musterte ich ihn. „Was...was ist hier los?"

„Hab keine Angst, Viktoria ist tot," erklärte mir eine neue Stimme und hinter dem jüngeren Vampir tauchte die kleine, grazile Vampirin auf, welche mich hergebracht hatte. _Alice!_

„Dich erkennt sie auch Alice," erklärte der dunkelblonde, jetzt wurde ich wieder unruhig, wie zum Donner konnte er das wissen und wieso zum Henker war...

„He! Verschwinde! Du machst ihr Angst!" Alice schob ihn hinaus, schloss die Tür und wirbelte herum, schon den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später stand sie neben mir, gegenüber von Carlisle. Sie tauschten kurz einen Blick, ich bekam es kaum mit und wusste doch, für sie war es mehr als ein Augenblick. „Wie... woher wusste er...woher weißt du, was ich denke?"

Alice grinste und strich mir über die Stirn. „Erst einmal reden wir über euch beide hier," antwortete sie und legte mir eine Hand auf den Bauch. „Du musst liegen bleiben, für das Kleine, sonst könntest du es doch noch verlieren. Carlisle weiß was er tut, aber du musst dich an das halten was er dir sagt, okay?"

Ich sah sie nachdenklich an. Meine Gedanken rasten, ich fühlte mich völlig gefangen zwischen Hoffen und Bangen. Freude, Erleichterung und Angst. Viktoria sollte ich los sein? Aber ich war noch schwanger, mit einem Kind wie mir. Sie wollten mir helfen? Zumindest sagten sie das. Ich war mir überhaupt nicht mehr sicher, ob ich nicht vielleicht nur träumte und gleich erwachen würde um mich in meinem lebenden Alptraum wiederzufinden, am besten noch immer im Würgegriff Viktorias. Dann aber beugte sich Alice wachsam über mich, sie lächelte und suchte meinen Blick. Ihre gold- braunen Augen trafen auf meine. Ich wusste selber nicht wieso, doch plötzlich wusste ich einfach, dass ich nicht träumte. „Wie... wie geht es dem Kind und... wie... kann er Arzt sein? Als...als Vampir?"

„Wir... und vor allem Carlisle und Bella haben eine riesengroße Selbstbeherrschung. Aber... das ist nicht weiter _soo_ schwer, keiner von uns trinkt Menschenblut. Einige von uns... noch _nie_. Daher... ist es für uns gar nicht so schwer und... so konnten wir zu einer Familie werden, wir spielen es nicht nur, wir sind eine Familie. Wir alle."

Ich dachte über das nach, was sie gesagt hatte, dachte daran wie meine Tante mit mir umgegangen war, dass sie sich getötet hatte, damit sie nicht länger Druckmittel sein konnte und schluckte. „Wie viele... seit ihr?"

„Ursprünglich waren wir fünf," antwortete Carlisle, ich habe Edward als meinen Gefährten erschaffen und später Esme, wir verliebten uns und ich verwandelte eine junge, sterbende Frau, damit Edward jemanden hatte. Sie wurden aber nie mehr als Geschwister, eines Tages fand sie einen schwer verwundeten Jugendlichen, Emmett und brachte ihn zu mir, sie bat mich ihn zu verwandeln, was ich tat und sie verliebten sich."

„Und... Edward?" Fragte ich leise. Irgendwie schien es mir unfair, das alle einen Partner gefunden hatten, nur eben nicht er, den er zuerst verwandelt hatte. Fragend schaute ich von ihm zu Alice. „Wie kamst du dazu? Edward?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nichts von meinem Menschenleben, nur... was wir gemeinsam herausfanden. Ich war in einer Psychiatrie und irgendwer holte mich daraus, verwandelte mich und ließ mich allein. Ich hatte schon immer eine Gabe: Zukunftsvisionen. So wusste ich wo und wann ich Jasper finde. Wir sind zusammen. Durch die Visionen wusste ich auch, das Tierblut eine Alternative zu menschlichem ist. Kurz nachdem wir zusammen waren, erfuhr ich auf die Art von den Cullens und wir schlossen uns ihnen an."

„Wer war das, die hier war, als du mich gebracht hast? Rosalie? Esme?"

„Das war Bella, sie traf uns als Mensch, sie und Edward verliebten sich und wir zogen weg, als Viktoria und James auf dem Plan erschienen, ihn töteten wir und um Bella zu schützen gingen wir. Was keiner wusste... sie war schwanger von Edward und... nun, kurz nach der Geburt hat Viktoria sie alleine erwischt und verwandelt. Jahre später dann auch ihren Sohn und Bella hat noch etwas später, dessen Frau Amy verwandelt. Macht also inzwischen zehn Cullens und... drei sind unterwegs."

„Zwei sind..." Verständnislos schaute ich sie aus großen Augen an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie zum Teufel... soll dass denn passieren?!" Fragte ich. „Ich meine... ihr... seit doch alle Vampire, Moment... wollt ihr etwa noch jemanden..."

„Nein." Antwortete Carlisle und ich bemerkte wie er mich jetzt abschätzend musterte. „Weißt du, dass einige Vampire besondere Gaben haben? Wie Alice zum Beispiel ihre Visionen, oder wie deine Fähigkeiten im mentalen Bereich."

Ich nickte. „Oder... die Volturi? Es... es gibt so viele Gerüchte."

Carlisle nickte mir zu und Alice nickte ebenfalls. „Ja und die meisten Gerüchte werden nur zu wahr sein," erklärte er. Ich schaute sie beide an und schloss dann die Augen. Plötzlich knurrte mein Magen, beschämt lief ich rosa an ich war mir jedenfalls sicher, das ich das tat.

„Okay, also... wir verwandeln keinen,..." fuhr Alice beschwingt fort, sie schien sich nicht an meinem knurrenden Magen zu stören. _Seltsam, sie muss es doch gehört haben?_ Alice sprach unbeirrt weiter: „...aber eine von uns, Rosalie hat die Gabe Menschlichkeit, sie... hat sie erst vor kurzem entdeckt und... sie ist schwanger, wie Bella, welche die ganze Zeit, bei ihr war. Also eigentlich... eigentlich sind sogar drei unterwegs."

„Wow!" Entfuhr es mir und ich konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. „Wenn...wenn das nicht mal irre ist."

Alice strahlte übers ganze Gesicht ihre Augen funkelten. „Ich hab doch gesagt, ich mag sie!" Triumphierte der kleine Springinsfeld, denn genau so wie ein solcher kam sie mir vor.

„Hier hat jemand Hunger?"

Ich drehte mich zur Tür herum. Noch ein Vampir, wieder weiblich und diese kannte ich gar nicht. Daher tippte ich auf Esme, sie trug ein Tablett in der Hand und brachte es zur Krankenhauskommode neben meinem Bett, Alice war bereits dabei es in eine andere Position zu bringen, damit ich essen konnte. Ich schnupperte konzentriert, sehen was sie auf dem Tablett hatte konnte ich nicht, ein Deckel war auf dem Teller. „Mmmh... Nudeln?"

„Jap, mit Tomaten- Käsesoße. Ich hoffe du magst es. Guten Hunger Belle."

„Ähm...danke, aber... ihr müsst nicht für mich..."

„Keine Panik ich koche gerne und für Besuch ist immer was da. Also... Guten Hunger!" Ich nickte und sah ihr nach. Neben mir bewegte sich nun auch Carlisle, er verabschiedete sich und ging. Ich sah den beiden nach. „Und jetzt?"

„Isst du erst einmal und ich warte hier solange." Alice grinste breit und setzte sich auf das kleine Regal, an der Wand. Sie beobachtete mich und schien höchst zufrieden. Ich fragte mich zwar wieso sie es war und warum ich so interessant für sie war, doch mein Magen knurrte inzwischen ziemlich und daher entschied ich mich, sie nicht mehr anzusehen und stattdessen zu essen. Es schmeckte wirklich sehr gut, erstaunlich, bedachte ich, dass sie hier niemand Nahrung zu sich nahm, wer weiß, wie lange schon nicht mehr. Ich aß mit Genuss meinen Teller leer und gähnte herzhaft, kaum das mein Bett wieder senkrecht war und ich richtig lag. Alice stand jetzt neben mir und strich mir über den Arm. „Schlaf ruhig, es... wird immer einer von uns hier sein."

Ich nickte und schloss die Augen, wie sollte man dieser fidelen, warmherzigen, kleinen Vampirin widerstehen? Wenn man dann auch noch, wie ich spürte dass sie meinte, was sie sagte. Ich drehte mich leicht auf die Seite und spürte wie der Schlaf kam, meine Welt nach und nach wie in Watte gesteckt verstummte.

_*Alice*_

Vor der Tür empfingen mich Edward und Bella, ich lächelte vielsagend und ließ sie in den Raum, den ich eben verlassen hatte. Etwas aber in seinem Blick hielt mich davon ab, einfach zu gehen. „Okay, was weißt du?"

„Sie denkt, dass man dir einfach vertrauen muss und gar nicht anderes kann. Und sie weiß, dass sie dir, uns vertrauen kann, weil sie es spürt."

„Sie spürt es? Aber ich... ich dachte ihre Gabe sei Telepathie."

Edward zuckte die Achseln und Bella blickte nachdenklich auf das schlafende junge Mädchen. „Womöglich... womöglich ist sie ja beides, oder aber ihre Kräfte sind keine Ahnung, ähm... mentale Kognition?"

„Abwarten rätseln bringt doch nichts. Los Alice, geh mit Jasper jagen, wir sollten im Moment alle nicht durstig sein. Wir wissen nicht wann uns die Geburt bevorsteht und... wann, wie schnell wir aufbrechen, keiner von uns sollte also hungrig sein und du warst zu letzt vor einer Woche. Außerdem will Esme am Abend los."

Ich zeigte ihm einen Schmollmund und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist ja gar nicht wahr, vor fünf Tagen, großer Bruder!" Ich reckte mein Kinn vor und blickte tadelnd zu Bella. „Und sie? Ihre letzte Jagd liegt zu lange zurück, sie ist schwanger."

Edward schüttelte den Kopf und sie sah fast zu rasch weg. „Emmett hat mir einen Hirsch gebracht und Esme einen Bären. Ich hatte genug. Aber deine Augen, sie... sind dunkel."

Ich seufzte. „Das nächste mal gehen wir wieder zusammen."

„Nach der Geburt? Gern."

Ich nickte, wandte mich ab, lief zum offenen Flurfenster und sprang hinaus. Ich hörte noch wie Bella etwas von Fenstern und wird Esme nicht freuen sagte, dann raste ich aus dem Garten und somit ihrer Hörweite, da sie flüsterten. Als ich jemanden hinter mir hörte sah ich mich um, da es aber nur Jasper war, raste ich einfach weiter. Ich wusste, er würde mich einholen, sehr bald, vermutlich lange bevor wir im Jagdgebiet ankamen.


End file.
